Finding Your Music
by SoundsOfRain8
Summary: Danielle just moved to Japan from America because of her family's business. Now she has to go to the private school Ouran High! She doesn't think she'll like it...until she meets Haruhi and the Host Club! Then it just gets crazy! But then she meets Makoto
1. What is a Host Club?

A/N: So this is a mostly OC story for OHHC. But I am planning on putting some Haruhi and Tamaki in there too. And maybe a bit for the twins and Kyoya as well. Just haven't got there yet. This first chapter is short, but there is more to update!

Hope you all like it!

Danielle looked over the city that would be her new home in Japan. She would be starting school in a week. Her mom had asked her if she would like to go look at the prestigious school that was Ouran High, but didn't really want to. She'd be spending enough time there, whatever it looked like she'd find out when school started for her second year. Danielle wasn't sure if she was excited to start school at her first private school and see this opportunity as an adventure, or if she would rather be back home with all of her old friends. She would find out soon.

Looking in the mirror Danielle didn't even want to leave her room. Did the girls here really have to wear this? She was wearing a just-below-the-knee cream yellow dress with a white lace collar and puffed sleeves. How was she suppose to wear her converse in this? She was not walking around school in heels all day. Rummaging through her closet where she had put her shoes she pulled out a pair of black flats. They would have to do.

"Danielle! Are you ready?" Her mom called.

Sighing, Danielle grabbed her messenger bag with her books in it, her dress and bag clashed, total opposites.

"What's the matter?" Her mom asked looking at her daughter's face.

"This dress looks stupid."

Her mom didn't answer for a moment, "No it isn't, it's just different than you are used to. It will be fine sweetie." She smiled. But she could see the amusement behind her mother's eyes.

Danielle didn't answer. Sure it would.

Stepping out of the town car, Danielle took a few steps and looked through the tall open iron gates to Ouran High. The architecture was amazing, an old fashioned design with yellow stone walls and white trims. A huge fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Walking a few more steps into the grounds she could see there were multiple buildings to the school, probably more that she couldn't see beyond the three she was looking at.

The main building in front of her had a clock tower, and seeing the time she started for the double doors. There was no way she wanted to be late for class. Finding it she realized would be the hard part.

First class was uneventful. Seemed like her old school back home, except most of the class were either guys talking about politics or girls, and the girls either talking about guys or this place called the Host Club. Danielle couldn't figure out exactly what they were talking about. But from all of the giggling she figured it has something to do about a club of boys. What was a host club anyway?


	2. Cream Puff Dress

Walking through the halls Danielle looked left and right as she passed classrooms. She noticed no one else was looking around like they were totally unaware of their surroundings. There must not be that many transfers here. Or someone got a memo she hadn't.

Looking at the students as well she looked at some of the boys. Their uniforms were a pale blue suit that looked like it had a million thread count with a white under shirt and matching tie. That looked much better than these yellow cream puffs she had to wear!

"Hi. Want some help looking around?" A voice in front of her asked. Danielle took her eyes away from the people around her and saw a girl, or was she a very pretty boy? Their voice was a more neutral tone.

"Hi." She didn't answer right away. Yeah, she was a girl. Her eyes and tomboy kind of manner gave it away. Danielle liked her already! She was wearing the boy's uniform, "Um, yeah. How'd you guess?"

The girl smiled and tilted her head slightly. Her short brown hair moving with her. "I noticed your messenger bag and shoes."

Danielle looked down at her give away. "Yeah, I decided to rebel against the yellow dress. But it looks like you beat me to it." She smiled.

The other girl gave a short laugh, "Yeah, long story."

This struck her many curious thoughts, but it would be rude to ask.

"My name's Haruhi by the way." Haruhi extended her hand.

"Danielle." She received the shake.

"Where are you transferring from?"

"America. My family's doing business over here so here I am. What year are you?"

"Third. What's your class?" Haruhi asked.

"14A," Which reminded her she should be heading that direction. Wherever it was.

"Me too! I'll walk with you."

"Thanks." Danielle smiled. At the rate she was going she would have been late.

Haruhi seemed pretty amazing. She was a scholarship student wanting to be a lawyer. Danielle didn't even know what she wanted to be. She could be the co-owner of her family's business in music. But it didn't feel like that was what she wanted to spend her life doing. She was waiting for a sign.

"Haruhi who's your pretty friend?" A mischievous voice asked to Danielle's left where Haruhi had sat beside her.

Danielle looked and saw a orange haired boy with light dusty gold eyes looking from her new friend to herself.

"Hey guys. This is Danielle, she's a transfer."

Guys? Danielle thought. But before she could wonder another boy leaned on her desk. An almost exact picture of the other boy.

"We were just curious so we came over. I like your bag." He said looking at her grey messenger bag with music symbols all over it.

"Thanks."

"So how do you like Ouran so far?" The mischievous eyed one asked putting his hand on his chin.

"It's ok."

"Ok?" He turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi, have you not shown our new friend around?"

"Yeah. It's not my fault if everyone doesn't think this place is so amazing."

He tisked. "My name's Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru." He smiled.

"We'll have to show you around campus. Give you a proper tour."

"Hey, you guys don't have to butt in and bug us you know. I'm perfectly capable of showing people around campus."

Hikaru looked over at Haruhi, "But this will be fun," he grinned and turned back to Danielle, "We'll make sure you feel right at home."

With that the two twins turned and left before Haruhi could say more to them.

"Sorry about that."

Danielle laughed a little. "It's ok. I thought they were funny."

"You have no idea."

"Well see you tomorrow." Haruhi said as they went to leave the class.

"Yeah see you tomorrow!"

Danielle walked down the hall toward the courtyard where the town car would be waiting. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad. She would miss her old friends. But maybe this could be a good thing. Could set her in the direction she needed to figure out what she wanted to do with her life.


	3. Danielle Meets the Host Club!

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews/story faves/views! Glad people are liking my story! Also, the school year is based on starting in September, just to let you all know. Idk how the show does it but…this is easier for me lol. And to blackcatlove27, glad you like the story, haha and that it happened to be she reminded you of yourself. Anyway, thanks for reading everybody!)

The next morning Danielle looked down at her feet at the new shoes she had had to buy because one of the teachers at the school had seen her and practically told her her outfit was ridiculous. Ouran Academy girls did not dress in black shoes or carry around big grey bags. And that was putting it nicely. So instead she had bought a pair of slightly heeled flats the same color as her dress with a bow at the tip. My life is complete. She thought sarcastically as she left to go to school.

It was the end of the day and Haruhi had said she had somewhere she had to be and had left. Danielle had been informed today that the town car would not be coming to pick her up right after school. So she decided to wander around the school. She was hoping to find somewhere where she could sit and just relax at this crazy school.

As she was walking, she saw a sign that read Music Room #3. A music room would be perfect! She thought. Maybe they had a piano or guitar. She hadn't played since she got here….

Walking over and turning the knob she heard voices and before she knew it the door was open and there were dozens of girl students in the large pillared room filled with tea tables and antique bright color couches.

A tall handsome guy with beautiful blue eyes came up beside Danielle and took her hand, "Why hello beautiful lady, I don't believe I have had the pleasure of seeing your angelic face before. Welcome to the Host Club."

Danielle froze in his blue eyes not knowing what to do, blushing. She couldn't help it. Usually she would slap anyone that she didn't know that said something like that. Although, no one ever had said anything like that to her, so who could blame her?

"Back off boss, she's with us." A familiar voice said, taking Danielle by the arms and leading her across the room.

The other boy stood shocked. "Wha? Hey what do you think you're doing?"

Kaoru turned around and stuck his tongue out.

"Glad you could find your way here Danielle. Don't mind the boss he's really not a creeper," Said Hikaru with a grin.

"Hey! I resent that! I am not!"

"Oh hi Danielle." Haruhi said as the twins let go of her arms and leaned on Haruhi's shoulders.

"See Haruhi. I told you she would find us."

"Yeah whatever."

"Ah, Danielle, so glad to meet you. I am Kyoya Ootori, your father is buying a music company here. A fine business he runs." A calm voiced guy with short black hair and glasses said, taking a bow before her.

"Uh yeah, thanks." How did he know that? Danielle thought.

"Oh so you're a friend of Haruhi's." Tamaki said walking around to stand by Haruhi and stuck his hand out, "I'm Tamaki, nice to meet you Danielle." He smiled.

Danielle shook his hand. "Um, nice to meet you too."

Tamaki had changed his voice from the charmingly sweet voice to a more normal tentative tone and it struck Danielle to wonder what sort of a place she had walked into.


End file.
